


As One

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Obi-Wan finds the strength to carry on.





	As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Obi-Wan falls to his knees while his opponent falls in pieces. His lightsaber gutters out in his hands and his lungs ache as he struggles to catch his breath.

He can hear his former padawan screaming his name in the distance. It is a reminder that he should get up and stagger his way back to the staging area. He's winded, not incapable. This battle is not yet won.

Time slips away from him. When he comes to the sun has finished falling beneath the horizon. He is still on his knees in the dirt with both hands on the sturdy hilt of his lightsaber. There is a chill in the air that is concerning and Obi-Wan knows he needs to get up. He needs to move. Anakin will not have left without him.

But Obi-Wan is so tired.

There is a part of him that wants to sink into the ground and let the passing days strip his bones of flesh and bleach his skeleton white. It would be a respite from this endless fighting.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan lifts his head in time to see Anakin crashing to his knees in front of him. Anakin's hands clasp hard against his shoulders and quickly run down his arms and sides. Obi-Wan lets him even though there are no physical wounds to be found.

A single thread of tension unwinds from Anakin's shoulders when he fails to find anything that needs medical attention. That tension resettles into the grim corner of his mouth as he cups his right hand at the back of Obi-Wan's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

There is nothing soft or sweet about it. They both taste of stale sweat and dust. Anakin pours heat and fire into their kiss and Obi-Wan drinks it down like a man dying of thirst. That heat settles in his bones and gives him enough strength to stand.

Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber into the dirt as he rises. Anakin makes a soft noise of discontent but does not bend down to pick it up. Instead they stand together from head to toe with Anakin's head bent to touch his forehead to his own.

Together they breathe as one.


End file.
